wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ouroboros
Ouroboros is often known for his uncanny ability to remain calm in almost every situation. Virtually nothing "ruffles his feathers," as the saying goes, though he will not hesitate to get aggressive if his pack or rank is threatened. Preferring to wander, Ouroboros is distinctly mysterious in his ways, and seems to waffle on occasion between moods quite easily. The ever-present calm, however, often leads to sooth any sudden change in behavior or attitude. Perhaps someday, a greater understanding of what motivates this male will be discovered, but for now, one is to remain baffled by his demeanor. Delta Ouroboros was born on April 17, 2010, into the Delta Pack. He was born with three litter-mates, Sylph, Rune, and Totem, to the alpha pair, Shinobu and Risse. The smallest of the group, his survival was questioned and his mother, Risse, kept him under close observation, the instinct to kill the weak nearly ending Ouroboros's life before it had truly begun. Against the odds, however, Ouroboros thrived alongside his litter-mates, of which whom all survived their first few months due to the Delta's decent size and lack of enemies or many other problems at the time. Despite being the smallest in the litter, Ouroboros proved to be the most dominant of the litter -- though he was often opposed by his brother, Totem, though never to a great extent. The four would often go off exploring, led by Ouroboros's apparently curiosity and tendency to wander whatever which way he liked. Even under the watchful eye of their babysitters, under the lead of Ouroboros, the pups would sneak off with surprising ease, though they were often quickly found no more than an hour or so later, due to loud, bumbling paw steps and the constant yips of play. As the pups grew into juveniles and then eventually into adult wolves, Ouroboros lost his position as leader of his siblings to Totem, who was considerably larger and stronger than Ouroboros himself, despite the fact that his dominant instinct was lesser. This led to distinct tension between the brothers, though other than a few scraps and bickering, it amounted to nothing. When Hex returned from roving in 2013, bearing the signs of rabies, Ouroboros quickly fled the delta along with his sisters Rune and Sylph. Totem, unfortunately, stayed with the pack, and later succumbed to the disease. Loner Ouroboros led his sisters across a great extent of terrain, travelling far from the Delta pack in search of somewhere safe. The journey quickly proved perilous, however, when the three came upon a narrow section of river, by this point frozen over for the winter. Unfortunately for them, spring was soon approaching, and the ice was far too thin to tolerate their weight. Ouroboros, the smallest and lightest of the three, had no issue in crossing and deemed it safe for his sisters to cross as well. And, while Sylph made it with little trouble, Rune, the largest of the three, found the ice cracking beneath her paws. It gave out below her, and with the ice surrounding where she fell from sight cracking as well, her siblings were unable to help her. Eventually, the two moved on. With little to no attainable prey roaming about, the siblings quickly lost weight -- Sylph all the more, for whenever they did manage to catch any prey, she often urged Ouroboros to eat instead of her. Slowly, Sylph starved and died, leaving her brother, the last survivor of the litter, alone. Only a few days later, Ouroboros chanced upon the Blacktail Pack. After a few times of being chased off, he finally managed to join and regain the weight he had lost, once again returning to the healthy wolf he had been before. Blacktail Ouroboros was reluctantly accepted into the Blacktail, and at first was often bullied by the other wolves before they discovered that, despite his size, he could hold his own. After regaining weight and establishing his position as a high-middle subordinate, the pack became much more comfortable with his presence, and he with theirs. In the Blacktail, Ouroboros remains alive and well. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Delta Wolves Category:Blacktail Wolves Category:Role Play Characters